Run For Your Life
by ylc513
Summary: Sam joins the cross-country team at his high school, but soon discovers that the Supernatural can't help but interrupt his attempt at normal. Hurt!Sam Protective!Dean Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Here is another story I have been working on. This is my first fic ever.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but I wish.

Stonehill High School in Utah was the current school of one Sam Winchester. At age 16 Sam was a junior in high school and currently a member of the school's cross-country team. John moved the boys to an apartment in Stonehill at the beginning of the summer and to Sam's joy, he discovered they would be staying here until at least December. Sam made some close friends over the summer who encouraged him to join the cross-country team. The coach soon realized Sam was a natural runner and quickly Sam worked his way up to the number one runner's position on the team. His best friends in Stonehill were Jack and Anna. Jack was the number two runner on the team and Anna was the number one girls runner. On the days of easier workouts, Anna would be told to run with Sam and Jack to help push her a little more. The three friends loved easy workout days since they could all enjoy a nice run together.

It was currently October, and the team was practicing hard for the District Championship race. If they competed well they had a chance for the State Championship Race in November.

Sam arrived home from a particularly difficult practice that day to find Caleb's car in front of the apartment. Upon entering the house, he saw his father and Dean packing up their bags. His dad upon seeing him sent a glare in his direction. Sam and John had been fighting a lot lately, and last night had been a particularly bad one. Sam had yelled at John, but the fight ended with John telling Sam that he was ashamed that he was his son. The minute John had said the words he immediately felt guilty after seeing the look on his son's face, but being the stubborn man he was he refused to apologize to Sam.

"Where are you guys going Dean?" Sam asked.

"Hunt a few towns over. Dad and I are heading out tonight, and you princess will be babysat by Caleb here for the next few days," Dean replied with a smirk.

John approached Sam with his duffle slung over his shoulder. "Mind Caleb, you better not give him any problems."

"Yessir."

John then spoke to Caleb a few moments, before heading out to the impala. "Bye Sammy," said Dean as he to walked out of the apartment.

Sam watched Dean and his Dad leave before turning back to Caleb.

Dean had filled Caleb in on the words John had said to Sam the night before, and now looking at Sam's face Caleb could tell how much those words had hurt him. Caleb was determined to be extra kind to Sam this week.

"Sam you're probably hungry after practice. What do you say to pizza?"

"Sounds good Caleb. I'm gonna go do some homework before it comes."

The next day at practice Coach Jones told everyone it would be an easy day. Sam and his friends were excited. Coach had been working them all very hard the past few days so an easy day was much appreciated. He told the team to run in their groups for forty-five minutes at an easy pace.

Practice today was held at Stonehill Community Park, and there was a beautiful forest by the woods that was fun to run in so Sam, Jack, and Anna decided to run in the forest.

Once they were fairly deep into the forest Sam looked at his watch and realized they had been running for twenty-five minutes and announced to the group that they should be heading back now. However, the end of his statement was met with the snapping of twigs to the left of the path. Everyone froze for a second and then realizing it was probably a squirrel continued on.

About two minutes later though, Sam and Jack both heard a growl and immediately stopped running. They motioned Anna to be extremely quiet. "Stay right here and do not make a noise," Sam whispered. Sam cautiously walked towards the origin of the growl. He heard a twig snap, turned around, and several yards away he saw a big black dog.

Sam was terrified. He had no weapons and his two best friends were with him. He did the only thing he could think to do. He ran to his friends yelling, "RUN!"

The three immediately began sprinting deeper into the forest with black dog in hot pursuit. Sam could hear the black dog gaining on them. Everyone ran faster as Sam yelled for them to hurry. They had run so far off the path by now Sam had no idea how they would ever make it back. They had to be a good thirty minutes off the path and at least an hour into the woods. Up ahead though the group saw a drop off but as they were trying to run to the side of it, the black dog jumped in front of them. The dog pounced at Anna, but Sam jumped in front of her and went tumbling down the hill with the dog.

Sam felt his leg snap as it smacked off a tree during his decent. Then he felt sharp pain in his head and side as he hit the bottom and darkness claimed him.

Coach Pete Jones was becoming worried, as it had now been an hour and a half since he had sent the kids off. Everyone had returned, stretched, and headed home already, except for Sam, Jack, and Anna. It was not like the leaders of the team to goof off and not return on time.

After it began getting dark and the kids had been gone for two hours, Coach Jones new in his gut that something bad had happened to his three most talented runners. He immediately called his buddy, John Davis who was the chief of police.

"I have three runners who have disappeared in the Stonehill Forest. They have been gone for over two hours and there is absolutely no sign of them," he told Davis.

Alarmed by the fear in his friend's voice Davis said, "Pete don't worry. I will send some men out there immediately. Just call their parents, explaining the situation to them."

Pete immediately called the homes of the three children and then sat down and hoped that no harm had come to his kids.

After receiving the phone call from Coach Jones, Caleb had to sit down. Sammy was missing. He called Dean's cell and thankfully, he answered.

"Caleb what is it we are heading back out to the woods soon. We didn't find the freakin' dog all day."

At that statement, all color drained from Caleb's face. Sam was lost in the woods and several towns over a black dog had been terrorizing the woods. What if Sam and his friends had encountered it?

Caleb was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard Dean yelling his name.

"Dean we have a huge problem."

Dean immediately knew by the tone of Caleb's voice that something had happened to Sam. "Is Sammy ok?"

"No he's not…he's…he's…he's missing in the woods. Him and his friends never came back from their run today. Dean I think the black dog may be in the Stonehill Forest now."

Dean immediately sunk to his bed in the motel at those words. John having become nervous when Dean asked if Sam was ok, became terrified at Dean's reaction to the answer. He grabbed the phone from Dean. "Caleb what's going on?"

"John, Sam's missing in the woods. Him and his friends never came back from their run today. I'm praying not, but what if the black dog is in Stonehill now."

"We're on our way," and John hung up the phone told Dean to grab the stuff and get in the car and they were heading back to Stonehill.

Anna and Jack watched as a huge black dog slammed into Sam and in horror saw their friend go tumbling down the steep hill. The heard Sam scream and then they both ran to the edge of the slope. They thanked God when they saw the dog scamper away into the woods, but became instantly worried when Sam did not move at the bottom of the hill.

"We have to go down there now!" Anna yelled to Jack. The two then slowly made their way down the steep slop.

Once down the slope Anna and Jack ran over to Sam. He was lying on his left side facing away from them. Jack slowly rolled Sam over so that he was flat on his back and the two gasped at the shape Sam was in.

"Oh my god," Anna whispered.

The side of his head was bleeding profusely where he hit a rock at the bottom of the hill. His chest had long scratches across it. However, the two most alarming injuries were to his leg and side. A shiny white blood covered bone was poking out of the skin of his lower right leg by the knee, and a branch was protruding from his left side

Jack knew they needed to act quickly or Sam would not make it. He immediately took off his long sleeve and his tshirt. He wrapped his t-shirt around Sam's head, then he balled up his long sleeve around the branch in Sam's side to attempt to stop some of the bleeding.

"Anna, go find two long branches immediately!" yelled Jack.

When Anna left, Jack began to try to wake Sam up.

"C'mon Sam you need to wake up." After several minutes Sam began to come to slowly. However, his eyes jolted open when his body realized the damage that had been done. He began moaning in pain and his breathing became more rapid.

"Sam you have to calm down I know it hurts, but you have to breath through it ok," Jack whispered to Sam.

Sam began to control is breathing and then looked with tear filled eyes at Jack. "Wha hppnd?" Sam slurred.

"The dog attacked us man. You fell down a hill," said Jack.

Sam then instantly remembered and he realized he had to try his hardest to stay awake to warn his friends. "The…dddog…iiis…dddangers…jus leave me..here."

Anna had returned to hear Sam struggle to get those words out. Anna, who has liked Sam since she met him, felt her heart break at the words. She handed the branches to Jack who immediately went to work try to stabilize Sam's leg. Anna grabbed Sam's right hand and held it tightly.

"Sam, you saved my life. Jack and I would never ever leave you here Sam. You are our best friend. Do you understand me? We are not leaving you."

Sam looked at Anna and a tear slid down his cheek. "But… you..don …undrstnd …dog …hunt us."

Anna and Jack both tensed at those words. "Sam what do you mean?" Anna asked.

Sam took a deep breath. "The…dog…is a crture…who wants to kill us." As if on cue, a howl could be heard in the distance.

Anna and Jack became terrified. It was getting dark, Sam was critically injured and a psycho dog was hunting them. The two huddled closer to Sam and prayed they would make it out of the woods alive.

Please review! It helps me get better :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It is so helpful and the reviews are what made me decide to post another chapter today.

John and Dean arrived at Stonehill Park to a scene of utter chaos. Police were everywhere, as were distressed parents and students. John and Dean both spotted Caleb sitting by the entrance to a path into the forest with another man whom Dean recognized to be Coach Jones.

Upon spotting the two Winchesters coming his way Caleb immediately excused himself from the conversation with Coach Jones and quickly made his way over to them.

"Caleb do you know anything new about Sammy?"

"Sorry Dean. Police have gone into the woods and searched the paths as did Sammy's coach, but no one has had any luck. The police have it in their heads that the kids ran away for fun or are just goofing off."

John frowned at this. "That's ridiculous. We all know Sam and his friends would never do something so completely stupid. However, if the dog did attack the kids though, most likely they wouldn't have been concerned with staying on the path."

"Yeah I was thinking that too John. Look, the police are stalling the broad searches until daylight tomorrow because of the darkness factor."

Dean saw red at this. "How can they just abandon teenagers in the woods during the night! I don't care what the police say. I am going to find Sammy right now." Caleb and John watched as Dean made his way back to the impala to get some weapons.

"Dean is right Caleb. If the police are convinced the kids are goofing off there is no way they would keep up the search through the dark so it is up to us to help Sam."

"Johnny I am right behind you."

Sam had slipped into unconsciousness again as the sky transformed from dusk into night. Jack checked Sam's wounds. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the dried blood matted against Sam's head without any fresh blood.

"Anna, his head wound has stopped bleeding."

"Oh thank God, but what about his stomach and leg."

Jack saw that although the bleeding had slowed around the wound in his side, it was still slowing seeping the red life force. Then Jack moved to Sam's leg. His leg still looked the same, but he was unsure how to judge the state of the leg since the bone was still protruding from the skin.

"His side has slowed but is still bleeding and the leg still looks bad, but what were we expecting. Sam is not going to miraculously recover from this. He needs help and soon."

Anna brushed the sweat soaked bangs from Sam's forehead. "Jack, its getting dark but there is still some light. What if one of us ran back."

Jack thought about it a moment. "But we have no idea where the path is. We went off-roading for a while there, but you are right we have to do something. What I'm concerned with though is that dog. You heard what Sam said."

"Jack I don't care about the freaking dog. Sam needs to get the hell out of here or he is going to die!"

"I understand that Anna, but we can't help him if that damn dog hurts one of us!"

Jack stood up and began pacing, while Anna closed her eyes and let the tears fall that had been threatening to spill for the last few minutes. Anna's eyes shot open though when she heard a grown come from Sam. Jack instantly stopped and kneeled down next to Sam.

"Ahh….I…don't…f-f-feel good."

Anna began running her fingers through his sweat soaked locks. "Ssshhh Sam, its okay."

Anna and Jack saw Sam open his pain filled eyes and then the next instant he began coughing harshly. Anna and Jack both held one of his hands through the coughing spell but immediately became horrified when they saw the specks of blood landing on Sam's chin and shirt. After several agonizing minutes the coughing died down and Sam concentrated on catching his breath while Anna and Jack exchanged deeply concerned looks.

Anna looked down at Sam and saw tears leaking from the sides of his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. "Sam we are going to help you."

"Jack we need to do something now before it gets too dark and too late."

"Alright Anna. One of us will run back and get help."

Jack got up and began searching for some sharp sticks and large rocks. He found two sharp branches and several large rocks.

"Anna, here take these." He handed her two of the rocks and one of the sticks. "One of us will stay with Sam and one of us will run. We can use these as weapons against that bastard dog."

"Jack let me run for help. I know I can't protect Sam if the dog were to come here. You can."

"Anna, I don't know. What if the dog comes?"

"Jack I need to do something, and you have been the one taking care of all of Sam's wounds. I can do this, I can find help."

"Ok Anna, but be careful, run fast, and don't look back."

Jack gave Anna a quick hug before she bent down next to Sam. He blinked up at her with his hazel puppy dog eyes. She brushed his bangs back again and then gently kissed his forehead. "Sam don't you dare die on me ok. You stay strong and you fight."

Sam weakly grabbed her hand. "Anna, b..b..be careful."

"I will." And with one final glance at Jack and Sam, Anna ran up the slope. Upon reaching the top she saw the trampled underbrush that they had run through when fleeing from the dog. She immediately began running that way.

Pete Jones was beside himself. Most of the police had left to go home and get some rest before the search began again the next morning. He had wanted to punch his best friend, the Chief of Police, when Davis voiced his belief that the kids were just fooling around. He couldn't get the distraught faces of the students and parents who had been there hoping to see the police bringing Sam, Anna, and Jack out of the woods only to discover the search had been postponed. Anna and Jack's parents had told Pete that they were going to the police station to demand that the police do at least something during the night, but Pete did not think they had a chance of getting his stubborn friend to do something.

Pete looked around and realized that everyone had left except for two police officers who were there "just in case" and three men. Pete recognized the youngest one to be Sam's older brother Dean. He saw the three talking about something and then the threesome began making there way to the path his kids had entered earlier that day. Curiosity got the best of him and he got up and went over the men.

"Hey, what are you three doing."

The three turned around to find Sam's coach. Dean decided to just give it to him straight.

"The police won't do anything so we will. We are not leaving this forest until we have Sammy and his friends out of here."

"I'm coming with you."

Dean, Caleb, and John exchanged a look. John whispered something to Dean and then Caleb and him walked into the forest. Dean turned to Pete. "It would be best if you don't come."

Pete Jones became desperate. "I have to come. Those kids are my responsibility. Everyday while they are at practice. I am in charge of them. I have to find them. I just have to. I am coming with you." And with that Pete walked into the forest. Dean stared at his back a minute before following him in.

John turned to see Pete followed by Dean entering the path. "What are you doing?"

"Dad, he is adamant about coming, just let it go. We can stand here and argue about this or we can go find my little brother. I am going to find Sammy, but what you do is your own choice."

John sighed. "I am going to find Sammy. Pete Jones right?" Pete nodded. "My name's John. I'm Sam's father. Stay close to us. The woods can be scary at night."

Pete became incredibly nervous by John Winchester's last sentence, but he buried his fear quickly. He had to find his kids.

Anna was becoming more and more frightened by the minute. Night had completely overtaken the sky by now and the only light she had was moonlight, which was minimal in the dense areas of the forest. To make matters worse the howling of the dog was becoming more and more frequent.

Anna then saw something that would have had her jumping for joy had she not been completely exhausted. She saw a trail that she recognized from days her and her brother had explored lesser traveled trails in the woods. She knew this trail led right back to the main path Sam, Jack, and her had been on when the dog attacked. She began running even faster.

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I greatly appreciate it!!

As the night overtook the sky Jack heard Sam groan as he once again came out of an unconscious state.

Jack immediately put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey man, it's okay."

"Jack?"

"Yeah Sam." Jack cringed when he heard Sam wheeze for air. As the dusk had turned to night Sam's breathing had become more and more labored. Jack had a frightening inkling that tonight he would lose his best friend.

"Jack…I don't think…I'm gonna make it." Sam's breathing became more labored as he fought to say what he needed to say.

Jack felt tears fill his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He knew he had to be strong for Sam; his best friend. However, hearing Sam sound so defeated caused Jack to be overcome with a wave of sorrow.

Jack took a deep breath to try his hardest to suppress the sobs threatening to overtake him. "Sam, don't you talk like that. You are gonna make it. You have to make it."

Tears began cascading down Sam's cheeks. "Jack…hurts…don…know…much longer…can…take."

"Sam I know it hurts but you have to keep fighting. Sam you are my best friend and I can't lose you. Sam think about Anna and your brother and your dad. You can't leave them and you can't leave me."

"I'll try…but promise me…if I don't make it…tell Anna that…I have liked her…since…first saw her…and tell my dad…love him…and tell…my bro'er…that…I love him…and he has…meant…evry'thin…to me."

"I promise Sam, I promise." Jack looked Sam in the eyes and saw the pain and sorrow that had overtaken his friend. Jack squeezed Sam's hand and watched as Sam once again slipped into unconsciousness. Jack could not stop the flood of tears that cascading from his eyes or the sobs that racked his body.

Jack sat next to his dieing friend and said a prayer. "Please, this was just supposed to be an easy cross-country practice. Not the day my best friend died in the woods because of a stupid dog. Please don't take him. Let him live. Let him have a chance to see his family again. Let him and Anna have a chance to start a relationship. Please don't take my best friend. Please."

Anna continued running as fast as she could down the lesser traveled trail until finally the moonlight illuminated the main trail her and her friends had been on mere hours before. Anna could not help but shed tears of relief when she reached the path. She began picking up her pace as she ran down the main trail until she heard a noise that made her blood run cold. Twigs snapping.

Anna wanted to scream. She also wanted her mom and her bed. She wanted Jack and Sam to be with her. She wanted Sam to be okay. She wanted to go back to several hours before and run in a different location. She wanted this night from hell to be over. However, what she wanted didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting help.

Anna will never be sure if it was stupidity, adrenaline, a deep concern for Sam's well-being, or pure courage that had her continue on despite the fear of the dog, but she did. Anna began to run faster than she had ever run before. She couldn't even tell she was tired anymore. She just kept running.

Then up ahead she saw a light. It looked like a flashlight! Anna immediately stopped and screamed "HELP!!!"

The three hunters and Pete immediately froze when they heard the scream for help coming from a little ways in front of them. Dean and the others immediately began running towards the voice. Pete recognized Anna immediately and ran to her. Anna melted in his open arms as exhaustion overtook her tiny frame. Pete sat down on the ground holding the sobbing Anna.

Dean approached her and in a soothing voice said, "Anna, it's me Dean. Sam's brother. Where is he? Where is Jack? What happened? You have to tell us."

Anna took a deep breath and wiped at the tears still streaming down her face. "We were running and were getting ready to turn around when Sam heard something. He went to check it out then came running at us yelling at us to run. A huge black dog was chasing him. We ran into the forest off of the path and just kept running. Then we encountered this huge slope and were going to run around it when the dog attacked. It jumped at me but Sam pushed me out of the way and him and the dog went tumbling down the slope."

Dean John and Caleb exchanged a look while all the color drained out of Pete's face. Coach Pete Jones thought he was going to be sick as he heard Anna's story.

"Sam saved my life." Anna looked at Dean with tears glistening in her eyes and she continued. "The dog ran away and Jack and I went to check on Sam." Anna could not prevent the fresh wave of tears as she thought about how injured Sam was.

Seeing Anna's reaction, Dean knew his little brother; his Sammy was in bad shape. "Anna is Sam okay."

"No," Anna sobbed. "He needs help."

John saw Dean slump to the ground. He himself felt like he had just been kicked in the gut. The words he said to Sam just the night before kept replaying in his head. I am ashamed to have you as a son sometimes. Why can't you be more like Dean. I am ashamed to have you as a son sometimes. I am ashamed to have you as a son sometimes. John was never ever ashamed of Sam. He was just so angry the night before and the words just came up. John felt like he was going to be sick. He had to find Sammy. He had to make things right.

"Ok. Caleb I need you to head out of the woods and bring the paramedics here to this path. Anna, I need you to take us to Sam and Jack. Pete and Anna stay close to Dean and I. That dog is still out here."

Caleb turned and began running down the path while the remaining four began the trek back to Sam.

Pete had an arm wrapped around Anna. How did this happen? How did a simple practice get so messed up. "Anna, what exactly happened to Sam?"

Anna was hoping they would not ask. "Look we just really need to get to Sam."

Dean turned and looked at Anna. "No, Anna you have to tell us. What is wrong with my baby brother."

Anna felt her heart break as she looked at Dean and John Winchester. They were the picture of broken men. "He has a wound on his head that eventually stopped bleeding. But…he was…he has…he…a branch speared h-h-him in the s-s-side. And his l-l-leg is broken really b-b-bad."

"Oh my god," Dean gasped.

Seeing John and Dean, Anna suddenly felt the adrenaline kick in again. She began to run down the path and soon John, Dean, and Pete were following in hot pursuit. All four desperately wanting to get Sam Winchester out of the forest alive.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I appreciate it greatly.

Jack laid on the dirt ground next to Sam simply listening to Sam's breathing become more labored. Jack knew there was nothing more he could do. He just had to hope Anna found help and just be there for Sam in case. The in case part Jack could not bear to think about.

Jack thought back to the day that he met Sam.

_Jack had been walking down the street right after school had been let out for the summer and suddenly something large barreled into him. It was Tom Kelly, the quarterback for Stonehill High School's football team. Tom began throwing punches left and right; Jack could barely protect himself from Tom's maniacal fists. He knew why he was currently getting his skull crashed. Tom was convinced Jack had hooked up with his girlfriend Jenny the weekend before. Tom had been threatening Jack all week. Little did Tom know that it had actually been Tom's best friend who had hooked up with Jenny. _

_Just as Jack's vision began to swim, Tom was literally thrown off him. Jack saw a tall kid around his age with a mop of brown hair punch Tom and Jack saw Tom go down. The tall kid immediately went over to Jack and offered a hand to help Jack get to his feet._

"_Are you okay?"_

_Jack looked at the unconscious Tom on the ground and then responded, "Yeah, I think so. Thanks to you. So who are you?"_

"_My name's Sam, Sam Winchester."_

_Jack and Sam shook hands. "Thank you Sam. My name's Jack."_

They had been friends since. Jack smiled as he thought back to Sam knocking Tom out with one punch, but his musing was interrupted by a loud growl that sounded extremely close.

"Oh shit!" Jack whispered. He immediately shook Sam's shoulder as gently as he could.

"Mmmm, Jack…what?"

Jack clamped a hand over Sam's mouth. "Sam, the dog is back. I need you to keep quiet and still. I'm going to take care of this."

Jack removed his hand, got up, and headed to where the sound was. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest, but despite his intense fear, he knew he had to save Sam.

The next thing Jack knew though was the dog swung his paw at him and slashed his arm. Jack screamed out in pain, which alerted Sam immediately.

Despite the intense pain Sam was in he knew he could not let the dog kill his friend. Sam picked up a rock lying next to him and with as much energy as he could muster; he lobbed the rock at the dog that was getting ready to pounce on his best friend. The rock hit the dog on the back. The dog turned, snarled at Sam, but then turned back to Jack who was sitting on the ground shaking as he prepared to meet his fate.

Jack looked at his friend. Jack tried his hardest to bury his fear and sound as strong as possible for Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry. Thank you for being my friend."

Sam wanted to scream. If he did not get the dog's attention off of his friend in the next second he was going to watch Jack die and then he knew he would die for sure. Sam did the only thing he could think of. He winced as he unwrapped the t-shirt wrapped around his head. With all the energy he had left, he held up the t-shirt and waved it around above his head. The dog caught the scent of the blood and immediately turned his attention toward Sam.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Jack yelled.

However, at that instant a miracle occurred. There was a gunshot and the dog went down. Jack looked up and saw Sam's brother Dean running down the slope. "Jack stay put the damn thing is not dead yet!" Dean ran at the dog as it stood back up and he shot it in the heart. The dog dropped dead on the floor of the forest. Dean turned his attention to his baby brother moaning on the ground.

Dean ran over to his brother and dropped down beside him. "Sammy, I'm right here, I'm right here little brother." Dean grabbed his brother's hand and looked him over. He felt nauseous as he looked at the state his brother was in. John joined him moments later. He knelt down on the other side of Sam.

"Dean…hurts"

"I know Sam, we are going to get you out of here kiddo. I promise Sammy." Dean pushed Sam's damp curls back from his clammy forehead.

John stood up as Dean continued to comfort Sam. He turned to see Pete rubbing a hand along Jack's back. "Alright we need to get the paramedics here now. Jack are you hurt?"

"Just my arm, but I'm fine. It's Sam we need to worry about."

Jack then got up with Pete and walked over to his friend.

"Ok, Dean. Stay with Sam. Pete I need you to come with me since you know these woods pretty well. We need to meet up with the paramedics and get them over here. There is no way we can move Sam up to that path on our own."

John walked over to Sam. "Sammy. I need you to stay strong for me kiddo. You're going to make it okay?"

Sam's eyes were at half-mast. John was not even sure if Sam knew what he was saying to him. John then nodded to Pete and the two embarked on the trek back to the paramedics.

Dean turned to Jack and noticed how worn out and defeated the kid looked. "Jack, thank you for taking care of Sammy. You did good kid."

"I did not do good enough." Jack looked at Sam who had slipped back into unconsciousness. Jack felt a tear slide down his dirt covered cheek. He gripped at his arm that was still bleeding. "Dean, do you…do…do you think he's going to make it."

Dean looked at Jack. He wanted desperately to say yes. He wanted desperately to make some joke about Jack going all chick flick moment on him. He wanted Sam to make fun of him for holding his hand. He wanted Sam to be awake. He wanted desperately for Sam to be healthy at home with Caleb doing his homework. But what he wanted was not what he had right now. Dean looked at Jack and Jack knew by the look in Dean's eye what his answer was. Dean turned away and began to cry. Jack felt his heart break as he saw how defeated Dean was.

Jack was startled when Dean suddenly stood up and chucked a rock at a tree with a lot of force. Dean then just yelled as loud as he could. Jack felt more tears slide down his cheek. Dean was a smartass. Dean loved to pick on Jack and Sam. Dean was the badass twenty year old with a leather jacket and a sweet car. Dean was a rock devoid of expressing his emotions for fear of enduring a "chick flick moment." However, the Dean that Jack was now seeing was none of those things. This Dean was a person who was incredibly close to losing the one thing that meant the world to him. This Dean was facing the possibility of a life without Sam.

"WHERE ARE THE DAMN PARAMEDICS!!!" Dean yelled.

Dean threw another rock before taking a deep breath and kneeling down again next to Sam. Dean lent in towards Sam and began whispering to him. Jack got up and gave him some space to talk to Sam.

"Sammy, I know your hurting right now. I mean you have bone sticking out of your leg and a branch sticking out of your side. Ok I guess reminding you of what is hurting is not going to help. Sam you did good today little brother. You were selfless like always. You protected your friends from that dog. You saved Anna and Jack's lives tonight. But Sam, there is one more life I need you to save, but guess what little brother. You get some help with this one. See, I need you to save my life. I need you Sammy. I cannot live without you. But I am here for you now Sammy. Dad is here for you. Caleb too. Your friends and your coach; we are all here for you. The paramedics are coming Sammy. All I need is for you to hold on until then and then I just need you to fight Sammy. I love you little brother. I love you Sammy."

Dean wiped at the tears that had been forming tracks along his cheeks. His only response for his monologue was a groan from Sam. But it was something. That groan meant that Sam was still fighting. It meant that Sam was still breathing. It meant that his Sammy was still alive and that was all Dean needed from Sam.

Please review! :) I will try to have another chapter up in the next day or two.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone so much for the reviews. I really appreciate everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. Thank you! :)

Jack watched Dean whisper to Sam. He watched as Dean brushed Sam's sweat soaked bangs from his forehead and with that action Jack instantly thought of Anna.

"Dean is Anna okay?"

Dean looked up at Jack and cleared his throat. "Yeah, she met us on the path and then led us back here. When we heard growling we sat her down at the top of the hill. My dad and Pete are with her now. She had a few scratches from running through the woods and she was completely exhausted but otherwise unharmed."

Jack mumbled, "Thank God," before resuming his silent prayer that the paramedics arrive soon.

Davis was sitting in his office at the police station with the parents of Jack Graham and Anna Baker when his phone rang. He answered it and as he listened to what the person on the other end of the line had to say he felt the color drain from his face. Shit, he had been wrong. The kids had not been goofing off; they were attacked.

Davis hung up the phone and looked over to the Graham's and the Bakers. He took a deep breath before relaying the message to them. "The kids were attacked by a dog in the woods." The parents gasped at the news. "We know at least one of them is injured, but I do not know any other information. We have to get back over to the forest now."

Davis watched as the parents sprinted out of his office to their cars. He knew at that moment that his friend, Pete Jones, was going to kill him.

John and Pete had been forced to walk back to the main path at a much slower pace as Anna was barely able to hold herself up after running at an insanely fast pace for over almost two hours.

The entire way John thought he was going to be sick. His baby boy was quite possibly dieing in the forest and the only thing he could think of was the huge fight they had had. John thought of Mary and how disappointed she would be him right now. John silently begged her to look after Sam.

Pete Jones wanted to scream. How did this whole fiasco occur? His star athlete, the most responsible, respectful, and downright nicest kid on the team was currently bleeding out in the forest. That foolish responsible, respectful, nice kid was currently bleeding out in the forest because he had to put himself before others. He had to be the hero. Pete was so proud of the person Sam Winchester was and he just prayed that Sam would get the chance to continue to grow into the wonderful man Pete knew he would become.

Eventually the three made it back to the main path and there waiting for them were several paramedics and Caleb who was pacing back and forth.

Caleb spotted John and ran over to him.

Caleb saw the look on John's face and instantly knew the youngest Winchester was in very bad shape. "Caleb have one of the paramedics take Anna out of the forest and have her looked over. She has a few cuts on her arms, legs, and face but otherwise she is just completely exhausted." John then told Pete to go out with Anna and talk to the families that he knew were waiting at the entrance to the forest.

Caleb then rejoined John with the remaining three paramedics and the two began leading them to where Sam and Jack were.

Pete and Anna exited the woods to find the Graham's, the Baker's, the cross-country kids, and some policemen waiting at the entrance. The Baker's upon seeing Anna immediately ran to her and gave her a hug. A paramedic came over and explained to the Baker's that he needed to tend to Anna's cuts and she was led over to the back of an ambulance. The Baker's and the Graham's approached Pete and begged him for details.

Pete cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and began to give as many details as he could. "The kids were on their run when they heard a growl. Sam went to check it out and discovered a large black dog that began chasing them. They ran deep into the woods when they come to this large drop off. They attempted to run around it when the dog jumped out at Anna." Pete saw Mrs. Baker gasp at the thought of how terrified her daughter must have been. "However, Sam Winchester shoved Anna out of the way, the dog tackled him, and the two went tumbling down the hill."

"Oh my," the parents gasped. "Is Sam okay?" asked Mr. Graham.

Pete shook his head. Mrs. Graham and Mrs. Baker felt tears come to their eyes as they though of the nice polite shaggy haired boy. "What's wrong with Sam?" asked Mr. Baker.

Pete took a deep breath. "He hit his head, and broke his leg. He has some scratches on his chest and wassppearedbyabranchintheside."

"I did not catch the last part," Mr. Graham hesitantly asked, as he knew it was bad.

"He was…he was…he…a branch speared him in the side."

The four felt dizzy at this.

"Jack and Sam's brother are with Sam now. His father and Uncle Caleb are leading the paramedics to Sam. They are going to get him out of there."

Mr. and Mrs. Baker excused themselves to go be with Anna. Then the Graham's asked Pete how Jack was.

"Well, when we got to the kids, the dog had returned. Jack had tried to keep the dog away from Sam but the dog swung at him and scratched up his arm pretty good. I know Jack will be fine though he may need a few stitches."

The Graham's shoulders sagged in relief when Pete assured them Jack would be fine. Mr. Graham asked, "But what kept the dog away from attacking Jack more?"

"Sam lured the dog away from Jack, by directing the dog's attention on himself. That's when we arrived and Sam's brother shot the dog."

"That Sam Winchester saved two people's lives tonight. Those damn paramedics better save his life," Mr. Graham mumbled. Pete could not agree more.

Pete, the Graham's, the Bakers, and Anna who now had bandages covering her cuts and a blanket around her shoulders, sat at the edge of the forest waiting for Sam Winchester and Jack Graham to appear.

Please review:)


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are sooo great!!! Thank you again to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! :)

Jack saw a flashlight illuminate the woods at the top of the slope and he almost jumped up and down for joy. "Dean, the paramedics are here!"

Dean turned away from Sam and saw his dad, Caleb, and three paramedics carrying a stretcher begin to come down the slope.

"Dad!" Dean called out in relief.

Dean turned his attention back to Sam. "Sammy help his here. You are going to be fine little brother."

Sam's eyes cracked open. "De…"

Dean grabbed his brother's hand. "Good to see you awake kid."

The paramedics gasped at the sight of the teenage boy. They assessed him and knew that this kid had lost way too much blood. He needed to get to a hospital as soon as possible.

The one paramedic politely asked Dean to step back which immediately frightened Sam. His breathing became more labored as he mumbled Dean's name.

Dean poked his head up behind one of the paramedics and began speaking reassurances to Sam. "Sam, you are going to be fine. They are going to help you. Relax Sam. Deep easy breaths." Sam's breathing calmed somewhat as he drifted back into the oblivion.

The one paramedic began issuing orders. "Ok, get this kid on the stretcher. Alright one of us needs to hold the branch." Once the paramedics were situated, they lifted Sam up and John led the way back to the path with Dean, Jack, and Caleb following behind.

It had been a rough trek. They had to move slowly despite how pale and clammy Sam had gotten. They all breathed a huge sigh of relief however when the exit of the forest came into view. "Ok, when we get out of here we need to get him to an ambulance and to a hospital immediately," the one paramedic whose name was Bill said. "Only one of you can ride with him."

When the group breached the exit to the forest people gasped at the sight of Sam. The paramedics ignored it and began hurrying as fast as they could to the ambulance to begin doing whatever they could for Sam in the field. John turned to Dean, "You go with him. Caleb and I have something to do."

"Dad, you are going to go burn that damn thing. Your son is dieing and that is what you are going to do. Can't it wait?"

"No, Dean. I have to get rid of the son of a bitch that did this to Sammy."

Caleb gave Dean's shoulder a quick squeeze before following John back into the woods. Dean hopped in the back of the ambulance and saw that Sam had been intubated. In the harsh light of the ambulance, Dean truly saw the shape Sam was in. His dark eyelashes were a stark contrast to his deathly pale face. A glistening sheen of sweat was covering Sam's body. His shirt had been cut off and Dean almost gagged as he finally got a good look at the wound in Sam's side. Pus and blood were still seeping out of the wound. One paramedic tried to apply as much pressure as possible to the wound while another continued to hold the branch. Dean became increasingly anxious as he saw how low Sam's blood pressure was and how high his temperature was. 103 degrees is never a good sign.

Upon exiting the woods, Jack met up with his parents and Anna. Hugs were exchanged before Pete mentioned that Jack should head to the hospital to get his arm stitched up. Before leaving both Jack and Anna went over to see Sam and saw as the paramedics got him prepared for transport. Jack placed his arm around Anna's shoulders when he saw that his friend was crying. Dean looked over at the two and gave them a nod as the ambulance's sirens began blaring and the doors were shut.

Jack and Anna both headed to their parents and went to the hospital as well.

Pete watched the ambulance leave and suddenly became overwhelmed with a surge of intense anger. He sought out one face in the crowd of people, Police Chief Davis. Pete was seeing red when he picked out the face of his former friend. He ran over to him and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Taken by surprise Davis fell to the ground. Two police officers immediately grabbed Pete's arms to prevent him from continuing his assault. "YOU BETTER HOPE HE LIVES YOU BASTARD! YOU BETTER HOPE HE LIVES! Silly prank. DID YOU SEE HIM DAVIS! HE WAS IMPALED BY A BRANCH. HIS BONE IS STICKING OUT OF HIS LEG! YOU BETTER HOPE TO HELL HE SURVIVES!!"

Davis just stared open-mouthed at his former best friend. He had never in his life seen Pete that mad before. Davis hoped to hell the Winchester boy survived.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Sam was whisked out of the ambulance quickly. Dean jogged behind the gurney and heard the paramedics spout out Sam's stats. "Seventeen year old male, possible concussion, compound fracture…" He strained to hear as Sam was wheeled through the big red doors of the emergency room.

Dean was directed to a chair in the waiting room and forms were handed to him. Dean was shaking too much to even fill out Sam's name. He took a few deep breaths and then filled out the forms as quickly as he could. He handed them to the nurse who gave him a pity filled expression before returning to the waiting room.

Dean could not believe what had happened over the past few hours. Dean put his face in his hands and wept.

Five minutes later Jack and Anna arrived. Both were looked at just to make sure everything was okay. While the two were seeing a doctor, the Graham's and the Baker's asked Dean if he needed anything like coffee. He just looked up at them and shook his head before resting his head back in his hands.

Forty-five minutes later Jack and Anna were both released. Jack had needed twenty stitches on his arm but was otherwise fine, while Anna barring a few cuts was also deemed okay. Jack and Anna both wanted to stay and wait to hear word about Sam but their parents refused, explaining that they both needed sleep and could return early tomorrow morning. After much arguing, the two kids conceded to their parents demand. Before leaving they both walked over to Dean and each put a hand on his shoulders. He looked up at them with tear filled eyes.

"Dean, we are both heading home. We will be back early tomorrow morning, but do you need anything right now?" Anna asked.

"No," Dean's voice cracked. "I'm fine. You guys get some sleep. Sam would be mad if he knew you guys were trying to get a much needed sleep in hospital chairs."

"Ok," Jack said as the two turned to leave.

"Hey, Anna. Jack." The two turned back around to face Dean. "Sam is going to make it. I know he is. He is a fighter and he is going to fight his hardest to survive."

"Yes he is a fighter Dean," said Anna as Jack nodded at Dean.

Dean found himself alone with his thoughts again for a few minutes before he heard the words, "Family of Samuel Winchester."

Dean stood up and approached the doctor. The two shook hands as Dean said, "I'm Sam's brother. How is he?"

"Sam needs surgery for his leg and the wound in his side. Time is of the essence and we need parental consent. I will give you more details later but right now all I can say is Sam is in critical condition." At that moment, John and Caleb burst into the emergency room waiting room. John introduced himself to the doctor, got up to speed on Sam's condition, and then signed the consent form. Dean, Caleb, and John were given directions to the surgical waiting room on the third floor where the group spent the next three hours.

Please review! :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!!!! :) I really appreciate it!

Caleb looked over at John and Dean. Dean, the twenty-year-old tough guy was now asleep with his head lying on his dad's shoulder. Dried tear tracks could still be seen on his face. Caleb would have taken a picture to blackmail Dean with had he not been incredibly worried for the youngest of the three Winchesters. John was sitting stone still, staring at the opposite wall. Caleb could tell that John was replaying the fight Sam and he had had a few nights ago. Caleb knew then that if the youngest Winchester did not survive, this family would not survive. Caleb knew though that Sam was a fighter and he would fight his hardest to survive this.

Caleb began thinking about the conversation Sam and he had during pizza the night before. Sam had been telling Caleb all about the big cross-country race taking place next week. Sam's face had lit up with joy when Caleb said he would be there for it. Sam had then talked on and on about the team and being the number one runner. Caleb knew now though that Sam was fighting for his life, not worrying about the big race.

Caleb was brought out of his thoughts when a tired voice said, "Family of Samuel Winchester." John gently shook Dean's shoulder and Dean immediately jolted up. Then the three men made their way over to the doctor with blood stained scrubs. Dean felt nauseous as he looked at what he knew was Sam's blood. The doctor who introduced himself as Dr. Jason Drake shook the three men's hands before having them sit as he told them about Sam.

"How's my son?" asked John.

"Well Mr. Winchester. Sam is being moved to the ICU right now. He is in critical condition. He has a mild concussion, which is a miracle in itself judging by how long of a fall I was informed he had, and his head wound needed twenty stitches. The gashes on his chest were superficial and none required stitches, but they have all been bandaged. Now his side and leg were the more troubling injuries. His leg required a metal plate and three screws to be inserted into the bone. He will be in a full leg cast for at least ten weeks, then probably a walking boot. He is going to need a lot of physical therapy for his leg."

Dr. Drake saw how tense and pale the men were getting and decided to give them a minute to process the news.

Dr. Drake cleared his throat before continuing on, "Now, the wound in his side was the most serious. It took a very long time just to remove the branch. What we discovered is that the branch had speared the spleen and there was some internal bleeding. We had to perform a partial splenectomy."

"What do you mean partial?" asked John.

"We try to leave as much of the spleen as we can in the body. In Sam's case that was not a lot but it is still better than removing the whole spleen as people who have their entire spleen removed are more likely to get infections and develop diabetes later on in life. However, since some of his spleen was removed he will still be a little more susceptible to infections. Now there was a little complication during surgery."

All three men instantly looked up at the doctor. "His heart stopped twice. He had just lost so much blood tonight that his pressure just bottomed out."

Dean became incredibly pale and his breathing picked up. Caleb instantly knew Dean was hyperventilating. He instructed Dean to put his head between his knees while John rubbed his back. Once Dean had calmed himself the doctor continued.

"We revived him and started him on blood transfusions. Now, Sam has we believed developed an infection from the wound in his side. His temperature is up at 104 degrees but we are working on lowering it. Sam is on a ventilator to give his body some rest. We sedated him for at least the night because of the severity of his injuries. Sam is in critical condition right now, but barring no complications Sam has a long recovery ahead of him, but he should make it."

John, Dean, and Caleb all felt relieved by the doctor's last statement.

"When can we see him?" asked Dean.

"We are getting him situated but in about an hour I will send someone to get you guys and bring you to him."

At five in the morning John, Dean, and Caleb were led to Sam's room. The nurse explained to them that Sam may look frightening because of all the equipment. She then explained all the equipment to them before letting them into the room. Dean gasped at Sam's appearance. He still looked deathly pale but had rosy cheeks because of his high fever. The ventilator whooshed and clicked as the three men stared at the sixteen-year-old boy they all loved. Sam's leg was in a cast. His hospital gown had been pulled down at his waist so the three men could see all the bandaging on Sam's torso. Ice packs had been placed in key locations on his body to try to bring his temperature down. His head wound had also been wrapped. Dean watched as one of Sam's IV's delivered the much-needed blood to Sam's depleted body.

Dean grabbed one of the chairs in the room and pulled it up next to Sam. He grabbed Sam's hand and began whispering to Sam. Caleb marveled at how caring Mr. tough guy Winchester was for his little brother. The no chick flick rule apparently did not apply to the ICU unit.

John also pulled a chair up on Sam's other side, settling in for the wait for Sam to wake up. They had been told it would probably be at least a day until Sam woke up.

Caleb sat with his back up against the wall watching the two elder Winchesters comfort the unconscious baby of the family.

At nine in the morning, John and Caleb went to get coffee for themselves and Dean. When they returned Dean had fallen asleep with his head lying right next to Sam's left shoulder. John and Caleb's hearts melted at the sight. Again, Caleb thought that the chick flick rule does not apply to the ICU unit.

Jack, Anna, and Pete all stopped in during the day to see Sam. All three shocked by how frail and young the number one runner looked lying in a hospital bed severely injured.

For two days, Dean never left Sam's side, while John and Caleb only left to get food and coffee. On day two of Sam's unconsciousness, Sam's temperature had returned to normal and the ventilator was removed. The doctors assured the three men that Sam would wake up when he was ready but that did not make the men any less patient. At eight that night, John and Caleb went to get dinner since Dean had fallen asleep with his head resting on the bed next to Sam.

Dean was awoken from his slumber when he heard a moan from the bed. Dean immediately sat upright. He looked at Sam and saw his head moving side to side. He leaned into Sam's face. "Come on Sammy. Wake up little brother. Let me see those puppy dog eyes." After a few minutes of coaxing, Sam's eyes finally blinked open.

"Sammy! Man it's good to see you awake."

Sam's eyes roamed around until they found Dean. "De…wha'…hapned?"

"Sam you took a little tumble in the woods during cross-country practice."

The memories of that day suddenly came back to him. "Jack and Anna."

"They are fine Sammy. You saved their lives."

Sam gave a little smile before the pain medication pulled him back into a relatively peaceful slumber. Dean was overjoyed that Sam had finally woken up. When John and Caleb came back in Dean told them the great news. The doctor said it was a good sign that Sam would make a full recovery. However, nothing is ever easy for the Winchester's because on day three all hell broke loose.

Haha cliffhanger! Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing!!!! :)

***

Sam had finally been moved out of the ICU that night to the three elder hunters' relief. Sam was in and out of awareness for the next twelve hours. When he was awake, the pain medication made him loopy. Caleb, Dean, and John were just glad to see that the youngest Winchester was heading in the right direction to a full recovery. John however knew that he would eventually have to apologize to his baby about the fight. He did not want to do it now though since Sam would not be lucid enough to contribute much.

At seven in the morning on the third day, Pete, Jack, and Anna went to visit Sam before school. To their astonishment, Sam had been awake when they arrived.

"Sam!" They all exclaimed in unison.

Sam's throat was still sore from the ventilator but he managed a tiny small and a soft, "Hey."

The three sat and talked to Sam for the next twenty minutes before Sam once again fell asleep.

The three said their goodbyes to Dean, John, and Caleb before heading to school promising that they would bring the three dinner when they visited again after practice. Once they had left Dean, John, and Caleb resumed their vigil by Sam's bedside.

***

At noon on that same day, John and Caleb left the hospital to go get showered up and grab lunch for themselves and Dean. Sam had been asleep since his friends had left and the two figured Sam would remain asleep for several more hours. Dean stayed by Sam's bedside promising them he would go back to the apartment to get washed up once they came back. About five minutes after John and Caleb left, Dean fell asleep in the evil plastic chair in Sam's room.

Dean had been asleep for about an hour and a half when he was woken from his slumber by moaning. Dean's eyes immediately opened and he turned to look at Sam.

"Oh no Sam!" Dean exclaimed when he saw his brother. Sam's bangs were drenched in sweat and he was shaking. His face had become paler and his cheeks had a rosy look, which signified his fever had returned. Sam's head was moving side to side. Dean immediately pressed the call button and within seconds, a nurse arrived in Sam's room. Upon seeing the state Sam was in, she immediately paged Dr. Drake.

Dr. Drake was in Sam's room in a minute. "What happened?" asked Dr. Drake.

"I had fallen asleep, and when I woke up he was like this. What's going on!?" Dean exclaimed.

Dr. Drake immediately checked Sam's surgical incisions and a worried expression adorned his face when he saw Sam's side. Dr. Drake immediately ordered that the nurse fetch ice packs and he ordered a heavy-duty antibiotic.

"Dr. Drake what is wrong with him?"

"Dean, it looks like Sam developed an infection. With the partial removal of his spleen, this is not a good sign. Remember how I told you it is easier for him to get infections and it is harder for him to fight them. Dean, where is your father?"

Dean had become incredibly pale as he heard what the doctor said. "He is at the apartment."

"Dean, call your father and tell him to get here immediately."

Dean felt lightheaded. How did Sam take such a dangerous turn?

Dean went out in to the waiting room as Dr. Drake took care of Sam. He then called John.

"Hello. Dean? We will be heading back in about twenty minutes. Is everything okay."

"No Dad you have to get here immediately."

John Winchester paled. "Dean what happened?"

"Dad." Dean's voice cracked as he tried to hold back tears. "It's bad dad….He has an infection."

***

Twenty minutes later John and Caleb arrived to see Dean with tears streaming down his cheeks as he squeezed Sam's left hand. John and Caleb gasped at the sight of Sam. He was incredibly pale and his entire body was drenched in sweat. The covers had been removed from him. Ice packs were under his one knee and both armpits.

"Dean?" John approached Dean. Dean turned to look at them with tear filled eyes.

"His temperature is up at 105 degrees. They said if it does not come down soon we have to prepare for the worst. The human body cannot handle temperatures that high. But he is going to be okay. He has to be okay."

The only response to Dean's comment was a horrific sight. Alarms began blaring as Sam's whole body began to seize. Caleb ran to the door and yelled for help as the youngest Winchester had a seizure.

***

I love cliffhangers! :p Please review!!! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing!:) Seriously, I was so nervous about writing a fanfic but you guys have been so awesome about reviewing and everything. I greatly appreciate it. Now on to the story!

***

Nurses and doctors immediately came bustling into Sam's room. John stared at his son and could do nothing but silently pray for Sam's life. Caleb felt his heart break as he saw the jerking motions of the youngest Winchester continue, but his heart completely shattered when he heard the primal scream come from Dean.

"NOOOOO!" A nurse was trying to get Dean to back away from Sam but he kept trying to push through. "Sammy, you have to fight. You cannot leave me. No Sammy, NOOOOOOO!"

A nurse had already grabbed John's arm and was leading him out of the room while he silently stared at his baby. Caleb immediately went over to Dean and grabbed his arm.

"Dean, there is nothing you can do. You have to give them space to work on Sam. C'mon Dean."

Dean turned his head and finally left the room with Caleb, but the minute he exited the door he slid down the wall and sat on the floor hugging his knees to his chest. Dean rested his face on his knees and started mumbling to himself. Caleb knew Dean was convincing himself Sam would be okay.

John at this point was also sitting on the floor. He closed his eyes and a lone tear trail down his cheek.

It felt like forever for the group of three before the door to Sam's room opened and nurses and doctors left. Dr. Drake approached the men on the floor and sat down to talk to them.

"How's Sam?" asked Caleb.

Dr. Drake looked at his hands. This was the worst part of his job; giving bad news to people. It was the worst when it was a kid; such as a sixteen year old, boy who had apparently saved two peoples' lives the night of his accident. "Sam suffered a seizure because his fever had gotten too high. He coded and we had to revive him."

Dean looked at the doctor and could tell by the expression on his face that he did not have any good news for them. "But he's going to be okay right?"

"Guys, there is nothing more we can do for him. We changed his gown, we replaced the ice packs, and we wet him down. Nothing is lowering his fever. This infection struck hard and it struck fast. The antibiotics we gave him are not working fast enough. The only idea I can come up with is giving him this one other very strong antibiotic, but if it does not work fast than…" Dr. Drake just could not bare to finish. He looked at Dean. He was a big brother and he could not imagine what Dean was going through. Losing his little brother would be the end of the world for him and he could tell it would be the same for Dean.

"We are…we are…going to have to…he'll die…right?" John asked as his voice cracked.

Dr. Drake nodded his head. Dean closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as he let himself cry. At this point, he did not care who saw him. His Sammy was going to die. "I'm so very sorry," Dr. Drake said before he left the three broken men in the hallway. He headed to his office. He had an overwhelming need to call his little brother.

***

Caleb called Pete and told him everything that had happened. Pete passed the news on to the team and begged them to all say a prayer for Sam. Jack and Anna asked Pete if they could skip practice to go see Sam. Pete decided to cancel practice and he drove them to the hospital.

***

Sam was only allowed one non-family member visitor at a time now. Jack went in first. The sight he saw brought tears to his eyes and they soon spilled over onto his cheeks. Caleb was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. John was as still as stone staring at Sam. Dean was wiping a wet washcloth across Sam's face. When Jack entered they, both looked up.

"C'mon Dean lets give them some time. We will go get some coffee so we can keep watch over Sam."

Dean stared at Sam for a long moment before nodding. He kissed Sam's forehead, pushed the damp bangs out of his face, and then walked out of the room. John woke Caleb up and the two followed Dean out the door.

Jack walked over to Sam and sat in the chair Dean vacated.

Jack could not believe how fragile and dare he say deathlike his best friend looked. Sam was paler than pale and completely drenched in sweat. He kept mumbling unintelligible words as his head moved side to side.

"Sam. I know you probably feel awful but man you have to hold on. You have to fight this for all you have. Dude, you are my best friend. I need you, Anna needs you, Pete needs you to survive, and your family. Sam please man." Jack was on the verge of sobbing. "Sam, please. I will not be able to live with myself if you die. The three of us were there. Why couldn't it have been me? Dude you saved my life and I need you to survive. I need us to go do the stupid crap we did all the time together. I just need my friend."

Jack grabbed Sam's hand. "Man, you have to fight Sam. Please fight."

Jack then left the room and Anna went in. She had been crying in the hallway and the tears cascaded even faster when she got a look at how much Sam's health had deteriorated.

She also sat in Dean's chair and grabbed his hand. "Sam, you were recovering this morning. Why did you of all people have to endure a setback? You do not deserve this Sam. Please Sam, you have to fight. I am sure you have been hearing that from everyone but its true. We all need you Sam. Sam I need you. You jumped in front of that damn dog to save me and look at where that got you. Please Sam. Sam I need you to survive." Anna whispered "I love you Sam," before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

Pete walked in and talked to Sam as well. Dean, John, and Caleb returned. Pete could tell all three men had been crying by the puffy redness surrounding each of their eyes. Pete asked them if they needed anything before taking Jack and Anna home.

The three returned to their previous spots around Sam. Late that evening, Sam had a lucid moment but it was a haunting one. "D'n?"

Dean immediately looked at Sam. "Sam?"

Sam's glazed eyes searched out Dean and finally landed on him. "Dad?"

John walked over and stood next to Dean. "I'm right here son."

Tears began leaking out the sides of Sam's eyes. "Tired…so tired."

"We know you are baby, but you just have to hold on a little longer." John whispered to Sam.

"Am…I…die'n." Sam mumbled.

John and Dean felt tears spring to their eyes. "No, Sammy, you are just very sick." Dean replied.

"I…think…am…die'n…don'…wanna…die."

"You are not dieing Sam, you can't." said Dean.

"I'm…scared…die'n…so…tired."

Sam's eyes closed and he yet again fell into a fitful sleep.

Caleb sat in his chair silently sobbing. Sam was afraid because he knows he's dieing. Caleb wanted to scream. A previously healthy sixteen-year-old boy should not suddenly be facing his own immortality. Sam should have been worried about a girl, a homework assignment, a test, or a dumb grade. He should not be afraid because he knows he is dieing. It just was not fair.

Then, because life tends to love to beat down the Winchesters; things went from bad to way worse. Caleb felt that for probably the twelfth time in the past three days his heart had been ripped out of his chest when Sam's heart monitor flattened and Dean screamed the must gut wrenching scream he had ever heard.

"NOOOOOOOOO SAMMY!!!!!!!!!"

***

I'm evil but to reassure everyone, this IS NOT a deathfic. :) Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Again thank you for reading and reviewing. The story is beginning to wind down. I think there will be about two more chapters after this one.

***

For the second time that day the elder Winchesters and Caleb found themselves sitting in the hallway while the three men all shed tears for their Sammy. The three men knew they would be forever haunted by what Sam had said. Sam knew he was dieing and he was terrified.

Finally, an incredibly worn out looking Dr. Drake came out of the room.

Dr. Drake was trying his hardest to keep the tears at bay. He did not know Sam well. He had only see the kid awake for a total of ten minutes the last few days, but he knew Sam was a good kid who did not deserve what happened to him. That made what he was about to tell Sam's family even harder. Jason Drake knew that these three men cared for the sixteen-year-old more than anything.

"We got him back."

Dean looked at Dr. Drake. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and then cleared his throat. "He's going to die isn't he?"

Dr. Drake looked at youngest of the three men and saw the intense sorrow in his eyes. He could tell Dean was barely holding himself together. Dr. Drake took a deep breath and wiped his hand over his face. "His temperature just will not come down. I'm sorry. At this point, it is up to Sam, but his body has just been through so much. He's fading fast. I think its time to prepare for the worst…and say…"

Dean spoke up as he felt the lump in his throat grow bigger, "Say our goodbye's right. You want us to say goodbye to a sixteen-year-old boy who went to the cross-country practice from hell." Dean stood up and walked in the direction of the bathroom. The other men could tell that Dean was probably in the bathroom shedding the tears that were building up in his sorrow-filled eyes. John then asked the doctor how much time he thought Sam had. Dr. Drake shook his head, "Not long."

A few moments later Dean emerged from the bathroom and went right to Sam's room.

John and Caleb shook Dr. Drake's hand. "I am so very sorry."

"Thanks for everything you've done." John whispered before him and Caleb joined Dean in Sam's room.

Jason Drake once again went to his office. He picked up something off his desk and threw it at the wall. "Damnit!" He hated losing patients, but always found it ten times harder to lose kids.

***

John and Caleb had both whispered I love you's to Sam. John apologized since he now realized he would probably never have the chance. Both John and Caleb cried as they said their goodbyes to Sam, but Dean refused. He kept telling them that Sam would make it.

"Dean, you need to accept it. Please Dean. Say something to Sam. You have the opportunity to say goodbye." Caleb said to Dean.

"I will not say goodbye to my little brother. We were supposed to go out together. We were supposed to go out together. Please can you guys leave me alone for a few minutes? Please."

Both John and Caleb acquiesced to Dean's request and went out into the hallway.

Dean got up and lay down next to Sam. He put his arm around the youngest Winchester before he began talking to Sam.

"Sammy I remember this day when you were eight years old. You asked me what would happen if something ever happened to Dad since we did not have a mom. I told you that I would always be here for you, always. Then you asked me what if something then happened to me. Do you remember what I said? I said Sammy nothing will ever happen to me because I am batman and I am awesome. We both laughed before you made the conversation serious again. You asked me again, what would happen if something happened to me. Now do you remember what my real answer was? I said Sam I will never leave you. I will always be there for you because I am nothing without you. Then you being far too mature for an eight-year-old boy said, 'Dean, I will never let something happen to me either because I would not want you to be really sad if you were alone without me.'

Dean felt a tear run down his cheek. "Sam, then we made the pact. I know you remember the pact because we have talked about it a dozen times. I do not think dad realizes how serious we are about it. I am going to remind you of our pact. When we die, we go out together. No ifs ands or buts about it. That's our Winchester brother law Sammy. You cannot break that law. You promised me you would never leave me alone Sammy. You promised me. Sam, I know I always say no chick-flick moments but hell to my dumb ass rule right now. I love you Sammy. I love you little brother and you have to keep our pact; you just have too."

Dean then kissed Sam's head and fell asleep hugging Sam close to him.

John and Caleb looked at each other outside the room. They had heard everything Dean had said. "I can't lose Sammy Caleb. I cannot lose him. He is my baby. I can't lose my boys."

Caleb watched the tough as nails John Winchester break down in front of him. "I know Johnny, I know."

***

John and Caleb both slept in the plastic chairs next to Sam's bed while Dean slept next to Sam. John woke up at two in the morning and noticed something. Sam seemed less sweaty. He blinked his eyes just to be sure, but he was almost certain. He went out in the hall and got a nurse. She came in and took Sam's temperature. She looked at the temperature and gave John a smile. "It is down to 103 degrees."

John could not believe what he was hearing. "Wait does that mean the antibiotics are finally working."

"I cannot say for sure, but this is definitely a positive sign."

"Hey six hours ago I was told my son was dieing so anything positive at this point is much appreciated."

The nurse left and John went over to Sam and whispered in his ear. "Kiddo, you are doing good. You keep fighting Sammy. You keep fighting."

The nurse took Sam's temperature several more times during the night and each reading was lower and lower. John was overjoyed. It looked like things were finally looking up.

***

Dean woke up the next morning as he felt something touch his hand. He looked around and saw both his dad and Caleb asleep in their respective chairs. Dean became confused when he felt it again. Then suddenly he realized not what but who was touching his hand. Dean looked down and saw Sam's hazel eyes looking up at him.

"Hey…Dean"

"Sammy! Oh my god you're awake."

Dean placed a hand on Sam's forehead and realized that one Sam was much less clammy and two that his head felt significantly cooler.

Dean pressed the call button. Thirty seconds later a nurse came in and her eyes opened in shock when she saw Sam looking at her. "He's awake!" Dean exclaimed.

The nurse gave the two Winchester boys a warm smile. "I see that. Welcome back Sam."

***

Please review:) See I told you this was not a deathfic


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for reading. I really appreciate you all taking the time out to read and review. Thank you! :)

***

Dr. Drake walked out into the waiting room scanning the room for three faces he had seen quite a bit of the past few days. He immediately locked his eyes on the anxious expressions of three men whom he had given a plethora of bad news the past few days. However, today there was a slight difference. Actually more like a colossal difference. Any tears that were present in any of the men's eyes today were tears of hope. The tears were tears of joy. The past few days those tears were tears of sorrow, tears of pain, tears of grief. The biggest difference today however was Dr. Drake's facial expression. The past few times Dr. Drake had given these men news he had worn a pale somber expression. Today however, Dr. Drake had a reason for the large smile plastered on his face. A patient of his had made a turn for the better. This patient had experienced a miraculous recovery. He could not explain how it was possible. He was just thankful it happened. Mere hours before this patient had been dying from an infection coupled with a usually fatal high temperature. At this moment in time though this young patient seemed like an entirely different person. This patient's fever was almost back down to a normal temperature and the infection was clearing up nicely. This patient, Sam Winchester, was finally out of the woods literally and figuratively.

Dr. Drake approached the Winchesters and Caleb with the smile on his face growing. "He's going to be fine. Sam is doing great."

At those few words the three men began to chuckle and they all walked over to Dr. Drake. Drake could see tears of joy in the eyes of the worn down men. Dean, John, and Caleb all thanked Dr. Drake and shook his hand before going back to Sam's room.

***

Dean, John, and Caleb were pleased to see Sam sans incredibly rosy cheeks and sweat soaked locks. This Sam had a little bit of color to his skin and actually looked as if he was getting better.

Sam smiled at the three men who walked into his room. "Hey," he said softly.

Dean smiled at Sam. "Hey dude, it's good to see you awake and talking. As much as I enjoy my reprieve from the constant Sammy chatter."

Caleb piped in, "Oh don't let him fool you Sam, he missed it, but seriously Sammy it was getting pretty boring watching you lounge here all day."

Sam smiled at Dean and Caleb and then looked at his dad quickly before he averted his gaze. John caught the look, as did Dean and Caleb. John knew that he had to talk to Sam and clear the air.

John spoke up, "Dean, Caleb why don't you guys go give Pete and the kids a call. I need to talk to Sam."

Dean and Caleb smiled at Sam before leaving the room. John looked at Sam who it seemed had found a spot on his blanket to be very interesting.

"Sammy, look at me."

Sam took a deep breath and then looked up. What shocked him were the tears he saw in his dad's eyes. "Dad?"

"Sammy. I'm sure you remember our fight the other night."

"Yes sir." Sam whispered.

John sat down on Sam's bed. "Yeah well that night was a bad one."

"Yes sir it was."

"Sammy." John sighed. "What I said kiddo. I did not mean it. I could never be ashamed to have you as a son."

"No dad you have every right to be ashamed. I mean I mess up a lot. I mean I messed up in the woods. Let a black dog get the best of me."

John was shocked by Sam's words. "Sam, no. You saved people. You were a hero in the woods. Sam I have never, and will never ever be ashamed of you." John grabbed Sam's chin and made Sam look him in the eye. "Do you understand me? I am so sorry Sam." John felt a tear spill over and roll down his cheek. John let go of Sam's chin and grabbed his hand. "Sammy, when I found out you were missing, the words I said kept playing over in my head. Then when I found out you were hurt, it was as if the words were amplified in my head. I hated myself at that time. Sammy, I prayed that you would be okay. I knew I had to apologize for the lies I said to you. Sammy I am so proud of you and I love you kiddo."

Sam felt his eyes fill with tears. The words John was saying were the words Sam had longed to hear. "I love you too Dad." Sam whispered.

John then leaned down and did something very uncharacteristic of John Winchester. He gave Sam a huge hug being careful of his injuries and then kissed him on the forehead.

Caleb and Dean were standing in the doorway for most of the conversation after making a quick phone call to Pete to share the good news. Dean and Caleb both smiled at the heartwarming scene knowing this was a one in a million moment; John Winchester and a chick flick moment.

***

Sam slept through the afternoon. Pete, Jack, and Anna had come by before practice only to find Sam fast asleep. They could tell though that he looked much better.

When Sam woke up in the early evening, Jack and Anna came to visit. Dean, Caleb, and John left to go get something to eat and then returned to Sam's room an hour later. Jack and Anna were gone and it appeared as if they snatched Sam's good mood and took it with them.

Sam did not smile at the three men when they returned. He did not even acknowledge them. He just laid in his bed staring at the wall.

Dean walked over to Sam. "Sammy what's up? Did your accident give you x-ray vision because you're staring pretty intensely at that wall."

Sam mumbled, "Shut up Dean."

Dean frowned at Sam's response. "Hey what bug crawled up you're ass dude."

Sam turned and glared at Dean before turning back to the wall. John grabbed Dean's arm and led him out of the room. "Dean something is upsetting him, and picking on him is not going to help so knock it off."

"Ok dad, I'm just worried about him."

"I know dude."

John and Dean walked back into the room and found Caleb trying to talk to Sam with no luck.

John walked over and stood in front of Sam's gaze. "Sammy, what happened kid. You were fine an hour ago."

"And I'm still fine now. I'm tired. Good night." And with that, Sam closed his eyes and minutes later his breathing evened out signifying he had fallen asleep.

The three men exchanged confused and worried looks.

"What's going on with him?" Dean whispered.

"I don't know. Something must have happed while Jack and Anna were here," said Caleb.

"We'll have to ask the kids tomorrow," said John.

"Yeah. John and Dean, I think now that Sam is out of the woods though you guys should go back to the apartment and get a good night's sleep. I'll stay with Sam tonight." Caleb saw both John and Dean begin to protest before he cut them off. "Guys he'll be fine. We will figure out what is bothering him tomorrow, but tonight go get some sleep. And Dean for the sake of all things good, take a freakin' shower."

Dean feigned a hurt look while John and Caleb smiled.

"I don't really stink do I?" Dean asked as John thanked Caleb and escorted Dean out of the room.

Caleb chuckled softly as he heard John respond, "Compared to a garbage truck no."

Caleb then looked at Sam with worried eyes. "What is going on in that crazy head of yours Sammy?"

***

Well Sam may be awake but things are necessarily all ok yet it seems. Please review:)


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it :)

***

Caleb woke up in the middle of the night in the hated plastic chair to moaning. Caleb instantly sat up straight and looked over at Sam. He did not like what he saw. Sam was moaning and his forehead was creased with lines of pain.

Oh, no Caleb thought to himself. This is not happening again. Not another damn infection.

Caleb brushed the bangs off Sam's forehead. "What's wrong Sammy?" Caleb asked urgently.

Sam's eyes were squeezed shut. Tears were leaking out of his closed eyelids. "Hurts…hurts lot."

Caleb immediately pressed the call button and then grabbed Sam's hand. "It's going to be okay Sammy, you're going to be fine."

A nurse came into Sam's room moments later. "What's the problem?"

"He's in pain. Do something for him please."

The nurse took Sam's temperature and then looked at his chart quickly. "Oh the poor dear is overdue for his pain medication." The nurse quickly injected something into Sam's IV, and within a few minutes Sam relaxed, the lines in his face eased, and Sam fell back asleep.

The nurse turned to Caleb. "His temperature is normal and his surgical sights are looking fine, so no need to worry about another infection. I do not know why he was not given his pain medication. I am so sorry. I will make sure this does not happen again."

Caleb thanked the nurse before sitting back down in the evil plastic chair knowing he was not going to fall asleep the rest of the night. He needed to watch over Sam the rest of the night. John and Dean would literally kill him if anything happened to Sam now.

***

The next morning John and Dean arrived back at the hospital showered and fairly well rested. Caleb explained to them what happened in the middle of the night. The two older Winchesters were furious to hear Sam was not given his pain medication on time, but Caleb informed them that the nurse had assured that a repeat incident would not occur. The three then relaxed and ate breakfast while they waited for Sam to wake up.

***

Sam woke up around eight in the morning on Saturday, informed the three men that he did not want any additional visitors today, and then resumed staring at the wall. The three tried to get Sam to talk but he did not even make a noise in response.

***

Later on that morning, Dr. Drake came in to check on Sam. He declared that Sam was definitely on the road to a full recover now. In the hallway, though he privately asked John what was going on with Sam. "What happened? He seemed fine when I checked on him before the end of my shift yesterday."

John sighed. "We don't know. His friends visited yesterday and then after they left, he was like this. We're working on figuring out what's wrong."

"Ok, but John this is not good. Sam being in a depressed state will only harm his recovery, which is the last thing Sam needs."

John nodded his had and sighed, "I know Doc, I know."

***

Dean was returning from the bathroom in the late morning, when he saw Jack and Anna coming down the hall. Dean walked up to the two.

"Hey guys I'm really sorry, but Sam said he does not want to see anyone today."

"Wait what?" Anna and Jack asked in unison.

"Yeah. Guys he has been in a depressed state since you two left yesterday. Did something happen?"

"No, but he did get quieter the longer we were there," responded Anna.

"Well what did you all talk about? Maybe a subject upset him."

"Uh, we told him what had been happening in school and then we talked about cross-country and the big race," Jack told Dean.

At that moment, it was as if a light bulb went of in Dean's head. Of course. Sam realized he would not be running in the race anymore. This race meant the world to Sam, him being the number one runner. "Oh crap. He's upset about cross-country."

Anna and Jack instantly felt awful. They had upset their best friend.

"Oh no we should've known not to talk about it. I feel horrible." Anna said.

"You two had no idea he would react like that. It is not your fault. When Sam comes out of his funk I'll let you two know and you can come visit him then."

"Thanks Dean."

Dean watched the two leave before heading back to Sam's room. He motioned for Caleb and John to join him in the hallway. Once there he explained to the two what was upsetting Sam.

"Oh of course. I had never seen the kid so excited about something before than that race," said Caleb. "Aw that poor kid. He couldn't have just one thing work out for him could he."

"Can you two let me talk to him alone. I think I can get through to him," requested Dean.

"Yeah Dean. Good luck," said John. Then, John and Caleb headed out to get some lunch.

***

Dean walked into Sam's room and sat on Sam's bed.

Sam did not budge. "Sammy, man you have to talk to us."

Nothing.

Dean sighed. "Sammy I know what's bothering you and I know how you feel."

Sam made a sound that resembled a forced sarcastic laugh. He turned his head and looked at Dean. Dean felt his heart break at the unshed tears glistening in Sam's eyes. "You know how I feel. YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL." Sam blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek. "You have no idea how I feel."

Dean was in complete big brother mode now. "Then tell me Sammy. Talk to me. Sam you can't keep it all bottled up inside."

"Yes I can."

Dean was getting frustrated. "No you can't Sam. Sammy, you are depressed. The doctor told dad that you being depressed will hurt you're recovery and Sam I can't deal with you having anymore setbacks."

"I don't care," Sam mumbled.

"What did you say?" Dean was praying he had heard Sam incorrectly.

"You heard what I said. I…DON'T…CARE."

Dean felt sick. "Why not Sam?"

Sam felt the tears spill over and roll down his cheeks. "Dean, I have been working my ass off for months for the race next weekend. It was my one chance and I can't run anymore."

Dean felt his heart breaking looking at how devastated his little brother was. "One chance for what Sam?"

Sam looked down at his blanket. Dean gently lifted Sam's chin up and looked him in the eye. "One chance for what Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath. "It was my one chance to be great at something. It was my one chance to show dad and you that I am good at something."

"Sam you're good at plenty of stuff."

"No, I needed Dad to see me do this. I needed him to be proud of me for once. Dean, you are good at everything. I am just always not as good as you are. I am always number two. I mean I deserve to be number two. You are better than I am at everything. It's just this was my chance to make dad proud. Caleb even said he was going to come to my race. My team was counting on me. Coach Pete was counting on me. It was my chance Dean. It was my chance."

Sam broke down into sobs. Dean felt tears coming to his eyes. He once again screwed his chick flick moment rule and laid down next to Sam. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam. At first, Sam resisted the contact, but eventually he melted into Dean's embrace and allowed his brother to comfort him as he released his pent up emotions.

"Sammy, I know how much that race meant to you, but little brother I have been proud of you countless times and so has dad. You say I am always better than you are, but that is not true. Sam, you're better in school."

"But dad doesn't care about academics."

"Sammy, that's not true. He carries all of your report cards around with him."

Dean knew his dad would kill him if he knew that Dean knew his secret. Dean had found this box at the bottom of his dad's duffle one night when he had been looking for a clean shirt for his dad after his dad had returned from a hunt in bad shape. Inside the box, were pictures from before the fire, paintings Dean had completed in preschool, and Sam's report cards.

Sam stared open mouthed at Dean, shocked by what he had said. "He what?"

"Sammy you can't ever tell him you know because he doesn't know I know, but yeah. He keeps them in this box in his duffle. See Sammy he is proud of you. In addition, Sammy you are better at research than I am. I mean you were finding connections between victims when you were nine years old. Connections dad could not even find. You do not think dad was proud of you then. Sammy dad and I, we love you and we will both always be proud of you. You never had to win a cross-country race to win dad's love and respect. Do you understand me?"

Dean wiped the tears away from Sam's cheeks. "You've always had his love and respect Sammy and nothing you could do would lose that. You are his son Sam and he treasures you. Sammy you are the last gift he has from mom and he will always treasure that."

"Sam, both dad and I are so proud of you for what you did in the woods. You saved your friends' lives. You were selfless and brave. You were a hero and I know dad is undeniably proud of you just like I am."

"Sammy we thought you were dying the past few days, but again you fought and you survived. Sammy dad has been beside himself the past few days. He loves you more than anything and the thought of losing you changed him into a broken man. However, you are on the mend now Sammy and Dad could never be happier. Never doubt Dad's love and respect for you Sammy."

"Now I know this race is very important to you. I understand you are upset. I mean what happened to you is not fair, but Sam it happened. You just need to remember that you have family and friends who love you so much. We are all rooting for you Sammy. Just let us in. Let us help you. We almost lost you Sammy. We all cannot watch you sink into depression. I cannot watch you slip away again. Please don't make me Sammy."

Sam watched a glistening tear roll down Dean's cheek. Sam grabbed Dean's hand. "I won't Dean, I won't."

Dean wiped at the tear track on his face. "I'm here for you Sammy. I always will be here for you."

"I know you are Dean and I love you for that."

"I love you too…bitch." Dean smirked.

"You just ruined you're greatest chick flick moment ever with that, jerk." Sam laughed.

"Yeah I feel like I need to go eat a steak or something, get my manliness back."

"Why don't we just put a game on?"

"Sounds good Sammy." Dean flicked the TV on.

Five minutes later Sam spoke again. "Hey Dean you know you are still laying in bed with your arm around me right."

Dean blushed before regaining his composure. "Yeah well I thought you might break down again if I didn't bitch."

Sam laughed. "Whatever gets you through the night jerk."

"Bite me princess," Dean mumbled.

***

John and Caleb returned to Sam's room to the sound of Sam's laugh permeating through the walls of his room. The two just smiled as they realized everything would be ok. It may take awhile for everything to go back to normal, but right now things were looking up.

***

Probably one or two more chapters to go. Please review:)


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you again to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. After this chapter there is only one more to go

***

On Thursday, a week and three days after the horrific day in the woods, Sam found himself sitting up in his hospital bed in a hoodie and sweatpants while his dad signed his release papers. Dean was gathering all of Sam's stuff together; stuff being get well presents and cards from teachers, friends, and teammates.

"Geez Sam when did you get popular."

Sam just shook his head and smiled while he rested his head against the pillows on his bed. Minutes later John who was holding a pair of crutches, Caleb, and Dr. Drake returned to Sam's room. Sam opened his eyes and looked at the three men. His eyes said it all to John. Sam was ready to go home.

Dr. Drake approached Sam's bed. "Ok Sam. You have to be extremely careful with the stitches in your side until they dissolve. Then once they dissolve you have to still be extremely careful with your side. For the next week at least, I want you to rest 24/7. I'm sure I do not need to remind you that you have a long recovery to go, but the important thing is you will recover. Always use the crutches. No weight on that leg for at least six more weeks, and then we will get you in for physical therapy. I gave your dad your pain medication and you can continue taking that for the next week. Then I want you to switch to plain old ibuprofen."

"Dang doc, your taking the good stuff from me that soon," Sam said with a smirk.

Dr. Drake laughed. "Sorry Sam. Nevertheless, I want you to stay home from school for at least another week, and then whenever you are ready to return go for it. If the incision in your side starts to look strange, let your family know. Same with your head, if the pain becomes very severe again let someone know."

"Ok doctor Drake, I will."

"Alright Sam, then you are ready to go. I have to say I am going to miss you kid. I am going to miss all of you."

"Aw doc, you old softie," Dean said with a smirk, which caused all five men to laugh.

"Anyway I'm ignoring your smart ass brother. Sam be careful, although I'm going to miss you, I hope I do not see you again until you come back for physical therapy."

"I'll try my best to stay out of trouble."

"Are you kidding bubble boy. Dad and I are shoving you in a bubble until you graduate high school. Clearly you attract trouble." Dean was hit moments later with a pillow in the face. Dr. Drake gave Sam a high five.

Dr. Drake then shook John, Caleb, and Dean's hands before giving Sam a hug. Then with a final goodbye Dr. Drake left to go check on another patient. Two of Sam's nurses came by to say goodbye to the floppy haired puppy dog eyed boy that had brightened their day. The "hazel-eyed miracle" as the nurses had come to call him, was finally going home and everyone was sorry to see Sam and his family go. Everyone knew they were a special family. Finally, the orderly came with Sam's personal chariot, and he was wheeled to the waiting impala.

***

Five minutes into the drive back to the apartment, soft snores filled the interior of the impala. Dean turned around and saw Sam had fallen asleep.

"Sam's asleep," Dean announced to John.

John looked into the rear-view mirror. Sam looked so young sleeping in the back seat. The scene reminded John of dozens of car trips in which Sam would sleep the entire journey.

John still felt guilty every time he looked at Sam. The words he had said to Sam in a moment of anger could have been the last words he ever said to his baby boy. Although Sam had forgiven John, he could not help but be reminded of the fight almost two weeks ago. John was determined to make it up to Sam, while Sam recovered.

***

Dean looked out the window and thought about the last week and a half. He had almost lost his world mere days ago. However, Sam had pulled through and was on the mend. Everyone had noticed Sam begin to come out of his funk after Dean had talked to him. However, every time Anna and Jack would visit, Sam would become very quiet and moody when they left. Dean knew that no matter what anyone said, the fact that Sam would not be running in the race two days from now was really bothering Sam.

***

Once the Winchester family arrived at the apartment, John grabbed Sam's belongings and took them into the house. When John emerged from the house and made his way to the car again, he saw Dean attempting to wake up Sam.

"Jus' five more minutes De'…"

Dean snorted back a laugh. "Hey Sammy, wakie, wakie." Dean then nudged Sam's shoulder gently and eventually Sam woke up.

"Ah sleeping beauty you are awake."

Sam rubbed his eyes and then glared at Dean. "Shut up Dean."

"Oh aren't you a joy to be around right now."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

John then poked his head in the back window. "Boys knock it off," he said with a smile. John then opened Sam's door and handed him his crutches.

"Do you need help Sammy?" John asked.

Dean helped Sam get out of the car and then helped him get his balance.

"No I got it from here guys."

Both John and Dean stood on either side of Sam ready to assist him if he needed it.

Eventually Sam made it into the apartment. John and Dean steered him to the couch and within minutes, Sam was once again asleep.

John and Dean walked into the kitchen to find Caleb making some sandwiches for lunch. The three men ate in silence, relieved that finally the youngest Winchester was home.

***

Later that afternoon Pete, Jack, and Anna stopped by to check up on Sam. John informed the three that Sam was still asleep, but invited them in to wait for him to wake up.

The three thanked John and then went into the kitchen to find Caleb and Dean playing cards at the table.

"Hey guys," Dean greeted the three.

The three returned the greeting and sat down. Pete then spoke up. "John I understand that Sam just got out of the hospital but I was wondering something."

"What?" asked John.

"Well you see, we would all love it if Sam could come to the race."

Dean became angry. "No way!"

Pete, Jack, and Anna were taken aback by Dean's outburst.

Caleb smacked Dean in the back of the head. "Manners kid."

Dean knew his outburst required an explanation after he caught the look his father threw in his direction.

He absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his head before apologizing to the three. "I'm sorry guys but you don't understand. Jack and Anna you remember how depressed Sam got after you guys saw him and mentioned the race."

Anna and Jack nodded.

"Well, as you all know Sam has definitely been healing physically and emotionally. However, every time you guys visit he becomes very quiet after you leave."

John then chimed in. "Look Sam is still very upset about the fact that he cannot race and right now we just…Sam can't…we don't want Sam becoming depressed again. We just want him to heal."

Anna then looked at Dean and John. "Mr. Winchester, Dean, Caleb; we all want Sam to heal too, but we really want Sam to be there. Sam is a hero, and we want to recognize him for what he did at the race."

The three men were shocked. Sam was going to be recognized. Dean and John exchanged a look before Dean spoke up. "Ok look, you guys ask Sam. If he is okay with it we will take him to the race."

Jack smiled. "Thanks. We really do need him there. He is the leader of the team and we cannot race without him."

Pete and Anna nodded in agreement.

***

Ten minutes later Sam woke from his slumber. Jack, Anna, and Pete then went in to talk to him.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Like shit, which is a huge improvement from how I felt a few days ago. You know like I had been hit by a truck, thrown in a washing machine, chewed by a dog, and then thrown off a cliff," Sam responded with a slight grin.

"Dude, if you felt that good last week, you should have told us. We would have told them to stop giving you the happy juice." Jack laughed.

"No that was the best part of the hospital," Sam said.

The four laughed.

"Seriously though Sam. How are you?" asked Pete.

"I am honestly feeling better everyday Coach."

"That's good Sam," responded Pete.

Anna then approached Sam. "Sam we have something we want to ask you?"

Sam noticed the serious look Anna had on her face and he immediately knew what she was going to ask. "Look guys, I don't know if I can go."

"Sam, you are the team leader. Even if you are not running we need you there." Anna felt horrible pulling the guilt card on Sam, but she knew it was the only way to get him to say yes.

Sam really did not want to go but he could not let his team down. "Fine, if my dad says ok."

"We already asked him Sam and he said yes," assured Pete.

***

Sam resumed his silent state after the three left. John knew he had to get through to Sam somehow.

So while Caleb and Dean went out to pick up pizza John went in to talk to Sam.

Sam was watching a movie on TV.

"Hey Sammy, you okay with pizza for dinner?"

Sam looked up at his dad. "Uh sure dad, I'm not really that hungry though."

"That's fine kiddo, but you know you need to eat to get better."

Sam rolled his eyes. Like he had not heard that before. "I know dad."

John then grabbed the remote for the television and muted the sound.

"Hey dad!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sammy I need to talk to you." Sam nodded his head and John sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

"Sam I know you are upset about the race."

"Dad look I really do not want to talk about it."

There was a moment of silence before John spoke again. "Sam you know the scar I have on the right side of my back."

Sam's was curious where his dad was going with this. "Yeah a poltergeist threw a knife at you."

John smiled. "Who told you that?"

"Dean."

"Ha of course. I forgot I told him that story." John then became silent again.

"Dad?"

John looked over at Sam. "Did I ever tell you that I played baseball in high school. I was the starting pitcher for my school's team."

Sam's curiosity peaked. "No you never told me that."

A smile crossed John's face. "Yep. I loved that sport. Well anyway, one night after a Friday night game, the whole team went out to eat at the local pizza place. Well it was getting late and only the seniors were left so we decided to head to my buddy Mike's house. My teammate James and I stayed behind to wait for the waitress to take the money while the other guys headed to Mike's."

John took a deep breath. "So once the meal was paid for, James and I were heading out to our car when this guy came up behind James. He was holding a knife to his neck yelling at me to give him both of our wallets."

Sam was shocked. "I began taunting the guy saying two against one are you stupid. Then another guy came out of the shadows joining the first. I instantly became terrified, but I was not going to let anything happen to James. So I charged the guy with the knife, out of surprise, he let James go, and he went down. James and I both thought he was out so we both went after the other guy and eventually knocked him out. Then next thing I know is the first guy is lunging at James and I did the only thing I could think of. I shoved James out of the way and moments later felt pain spread through my shoulder, neck, back, and arm."

"What Dad?" Sam was shocked.

"Before the guy could do anything else cops came. The owner of the restaurant had seen the altercation in the parking lot and called the police. I do not remember much at this point. I just remember laying on the ground while the paramedics swarmed me and James stayed by my side."

"I woke up the next day with my arm in a sling that prevented all movement of my right arm. I was informed that the knife had severed some nerves in my shoulder and that they did not know if I would ever regain movement in my right arm."

John felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered how scared he had been that day. John then felt something touch his hand. He looked down and saw that Sam was looking at his father and had placed his hand on top of John's. John looked at Sam.

"Sammy, I ended up needed two surgery's beside the original one the night of the incident to try to repair the damage to my arm. My team had been gearing up for the championship game and I became depressed. I was not going to get the opportunity to play and I had worked so hard. When I got out of the hospital though, some of my teammates had come and convinced me to come to the game. I did not want to, but my dad made me. Sammy, I was so glad I went to the game. I realized then that I was part of a team. Just because I could not participate did not mean my team could not either. I went to that game and I cheered as loud as I could. We won the game and the team gave me the trophy for being a hero that night."

John got up and sat on the couch next to Sam. "Sammy I know you are upset. You worked you're butt off, but kid you do not want to miss this race. You go and you cheer. You are a leader on your team and that does not end Sam. Your team wants you there. You are their hero Sam."

Sam could not help the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Thanks dad."

John ruffled Sam's hair before unmuting the television. He then sat down on the couch next to Sam to watch the movie Rudy.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Dad."

***

One more chapter to go. Please review:)


	14. Chapter 14

Well this is it. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I have appreciated it so much. Now, here is the final chapter of Run For Your Life.

***

The morning of the race Dean woke Sam up to give him a little gift. The gift was the warm-up jacket the cross-country team bought at the beginning of the season. Since the Winchesters could not afford the jacket, Sam never bought one. However, after the incident the school decided to purchase one for Sam.

"Sammy, wake up."

Sam moaned. "Don' wanna."

"Come on Sammy, I have something for you."

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What Dean?"

Dean then smiled and showed Sam the new jacket. "Your coach dropped it off this morning. The school figured you should have one."

Sam was speechless. He gaped open-mouthed at the jacket. He never bought any article of clothing related to a school he went to. In fact, most of his clothes in general were hand-me-downs from Dean.

Sam reached out and grabbed the jacket. "Wait this is seriously mine."

Dean laughed. "Yeah dude. Now go get dressed and put it on. We are leaving in twenty minutes for the race."

Sam immediately got out of bed, grabbed his crutches, slung his jacket over his shoulder, and migrated to the bathroom.

Dean smiled at Sam's retreating form. He just hoped today would be a good day for Sam.

***

Ten minutes later and John, Dean, and Caleb were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating bagels. They were all dressed and ready to head out to the race. All they were waiting for now was Sam.

Soon enough the familiar sound of crutches hitting the wooden floor in the apartment could be heard. Within moments a familiar figure crutched into the kitchen.

"What do you guys think?"

Dean, John, and Caleb looked at Sam. He had very loose jeans on, a black beanie for his head, and he was wearing his new jacket. The jacket fit Sam perfectly. The three men also noticed that for the first time in over a week, Sam had a bit of color to his pale skin.

The three men smiled at Sam. "You look great Sammy," said Dean. John and Caleb nodded in agreement.

The smile on Sam's face grew as he crutched to the table and took a seat. John grabbed Sam a banana and some milk to drink for breakfast. Once Sam was finished the group headed to the impala.

***

Sam and Dean were in the backseat. Dean nudged Sam's arm. "You okay dude."

Sam turned to look at Dean and offered a forced smile.

Dean shook his head as his Dad and Caleb continued to belt it out to songs on the radio. Dean then whispered to Sam to keep the conversation private, "Okay you are definitely not okay. Spill Sammy."

Sam looked down at the ground. "It's just, I don't know if I am ready to face everyone. I mean after everything that has happened."

"Sammy, you just hold your head up high. You are a hero and a leader. Just be who you are Sam. I mean you look like the same person, minus the casted leg, missing spleen, and stitched up head."

"Dude I'm only missing part of my spleen."

"Whatever you have to say to get you through the night, bitch."

Sam glared at Dean and said, "Jerk." Seconds later both boys were laughing. John heard the laughter and turned the music down.

"What's so funny boys?"

"Oh nothing dad, your baby son is just delusional."

"Am not Dean."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Caleb rolled his eyes and laughed. John just shook his head. "Boys this could go on forever, and I may kill you both if it does so for the sake of your lives knock it off."

A "yessir" came from both boys in the backseat, but seconds later John heard the argument continue in hushed whispers. John and Caleb just laughed before John cranked the music up again.

***

Fifteen minutes later, the impala parked in the lot next to the Northern Ridge National Park where the District Championship race was to be held.

Caleb, John, and Dean exited the car. John opened Sam's door and handed him his crutches, but Sam remained stationary in the car.

Caleb and Dean were grabbing lawn chairs and blankets from the trunk of the impala when they heard John whisper, "Are you okay Sam?"

Both men immediately walked over to John and saw Sam sitting in the car staring blankly ahead.

John repeated again, "Sam, are you okay?"

Nothing.

Dean then kneeled down next to Sam, grabbed his arm, and forcefully said, "Sammy."

Sam continued to stare straight ahead but a moment later spoke. "I was just thinking about that night in the woods. I was convinced I was going to die that night. I could tell Jack thought I was too. And all I could do that night was beg that I could live to see another day. I just kept thinking that I was too young to die. I mean the average life expectancy is now about eighty years old and I'm only sixteen."

Dean and the other two men did not know where Sam was going with his comment.

"Then in the hospital, I again thought I was going to die. Those two nights I did not think that I was going to miss a race. I just thought I was not going to live to see another day, and at that moment, all I wanted was to see another day. I'm not really sure why I've been depressed the last week. I'm alive when I shouldn't be. I should have died one of those two nights, but I did not. I am alive. I am not missing the race today. I may not be running in it, but I am not missing it. I'm here today, I'm here to watch the race."

Sam then turned to look at Dean. "I'm alive."

Dean smiled at Sam. Dean, John, and Caleb knew at that instant Sam had reached the acceptance stage of grief. It was at that moment the three men knew Sam was finally emotionally beginning to recover.

Dean then said to Sam, "Yes you are alive Sammy. You are alive. Now hero, what do you say we go watch the race. You would not want to miss the race because of your revelation in the car."

"No I would not."

Dean then helped Sam out of the car and helped him get his balance on his crutches. "You are going to be okay Sammy."

Sam smiled at Dean. "I know I will."

Sam then began crutching with John to where the team was congregating in the park. Caleb and Dean grabbed the chairs and blankets and then followed the two.

***

Once the four breached the entrance to the park, they looked for the Stonehill tent. Dean spotted it first and then the four made their way over to it.

Anna was the first from the team to spot Sam and she immediately ran over to him.

"Sam!"

Sam smiled as Anna gave him a hug. "Hey Anna!"

Anna got a good look at Sam. She noticed that for the first time in almost two weeks Sam was beginning to look like the old Sam again.

"Sam you look good, like really good."

Sam blushed. "Thanks Anna so do you."

Now it was Anna's turn to blush red. The cute awkward moment between the two was short lived when the entire team approached Sam

The other three men watched on with smiles on their faces as the team greeted Sam with hugs, handshakes, and pats on the back.

Coach Jones after greeting Sam walked over to Caleb, John, and Dean. "Hi guys, Sam is looking much better today."

"Yeah he's having a good day," John responded.

***

A few minutes later, the Winchesters and Caleb noticed that Sam was becoming somewhat shaky. The three men knew Sam needed to get off his feet.

Pete got the team to give Sam some space, while John and Dean helped Sam get back to the tent and into a chair. They then set up a second chair for Sam to stretch his casted leg out on.

The team began to warm-up and stretch while Sam watched on with a huge grin on his face. Sam felt a sense of normalcy just being at the race with his team. For the time being, Sam was able to forget about black dogs and unfortunate circumstances and just enjoy his team's presence.

***

The girls were scheduled to run first. Fifteen minutes before the start of the girls' race, Pete approached Sam.

"Sam I was hoping, as the team leader, that you would give the speech before the race."

Sam was shocked. Coach always gave the speech. "Wait you want me to do it?"

"Yes Sam I want you to do it."

Sam smiled. "I would be honored Coach."

Pete smiled at Sam. "Thanks Sam." Then Pete turned his attention to the team. "Ok. Girls I want you at the starting line in five minutes. Boys, I want you to continue warming up after the speech."

Pete's words were followed by oks from the team.

Pete then said, "Alright guys the speech today will be given by Sam."

Everyone then turned his or her attention to where Sam was sitting. Sam suddenly felt nervous. This was the most important race of the year and he had to pump the team up. Sam took a deep breath before beginning his speech.

"Alright guys it has been a great season. The summer training was difficult but we all got through it and had a very strong season." Sam paused. "I could continue on talking about each race and the strengths and weaknesses of every time we have competed but I'm not going to."

Confused expressions marred the faces of everyone listening. Sam took notice but continued on. "Jack, thank you man for convincing me to join the team. This has been the greatest last few months of my life. Guys this is an amazing team. We have all grown so close this year. A team is like a beating heart. Many things go into making a heart beat. If one thing does not work right, then the heart will not beat as well as it could. However, if everything works together, than the heart works like it should."

"This team works together. We are many people coming together as one team. This team pushes each other, and is there for each other no matter what." Sam looked at Jack and Anna. "This team was tested this year. There have been some rough spots during the season. I am not going to beat around the bush. What happened last week in the woods was not something expected but everyone pulled through. There were no casualties. Everyone is here today. Not one part of the team is missing. I may not be running with you guys today and let me tell you I want to so much, but I'm still here. We are all still here. The team is still whole. We have all emerged from a rough time and are all here sitting together preparing for this race. I may not be running with you all today, but I promise you I will be cheering for all of you louder than anyone else here."

"This is the day for Stonehill Cross-Country to shine. Run for everything you have. Run you're hardest. No regrets guys, no regrets. With no regrets, there can be no failure. There can only be total success. Good luck everyone and run for your life."

All of the runners began clapping and cheering again. The girls then headed out to the line. The course was a giant loop with the starting line and finish line being located in the same place.

Dean helped Sam stand and then escorted him to his position by the line. Caleb and John carried Sam's chair.

"Sammy that was a beautiful speech." Dean then pretended to wipe a tear away.

Sam laughed. "Shut up Dean."

Dean laughed. "But seriously Sam that was a darn good speech."

"You really think so."

"Yeah makes me want to go run cross-country."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said with a smile.

"Welcome Sammy."

***

Five minutes later the girls' race started and just as Sam promised, he was the loudest of everyone at the race. Anna won the girls' race and it appeared that the Stonehill girls had performed very well, but the official results would not be known until later.

After the race ended Anna ran over to Sam.

"Anna that was amazing!"

"Thanks Sam, and I could distinctly hear you cheering," Anna said with a laugh.

"Well I did promise didn't I?"

"Yes you did Sam Winchester. And I promised myself that if I won the race I would do something."

"Do what?" asked Sam.

A moment later Sam felt Anna kiss him and once his brain processed what was happening he reciprocated the kiss.

Caleb laughed as he saw John tense uncomfortably and turn away from the scene. Dean then yelled at Sam to get a room.

Sam and Anna stopped, both blushing fiercely as they realized they had just kissed in front of Sam's dad, 'uncle', and brother.

Pete then yelled at Anna. "Hey girl, if you're done smooching you want to lead the girls in a cool down."

Everyone laughed. Anna smiled at Sam before running off with the rest of the girls who all immediately began questioning Anna about what they just witnessed. Sam watched as the giggling girls all ran off.

Sam could not keep the grin off his face as the boys' race started.

***

Pete was worried about this race. He knew that without Sam, who most likely would have won the race, the team would have a much tougher chance of qualifying for States. Pete had had a talk with the boys while they were waiting by the starting line.

"Boys, I know this is hard because Sam is not running with you all today. Guys look at Sam. He has had a rough two weeks. Lets give him something today. I want you to run this race for Sam. Do it for Sam!"

The boys had then put their hands in the middle of the circle and yelled, "FOR SAM!"

Pete only hoped that the pep talk coupled with Sam's speech would be the motivation the boys needed.

***

Coming down the last one hundred yard stretch of the race Sam was screaming for Jack who was neck and neck with a runner from North Ridge High School.

Jack then heard Sam screaming for him. Jack looked at his best friend, whispered to himself, "for Sam," and then he pushed himself as hard as he could. At the last second, Jack pulled slightly in front of the other runner and to the loud cheers of Sam and the girls cross country team, won the race.

Sam immediately got up from his chair with some help from Dean and as fast as he could, crutched over to Jack. Jack ran over to Sam.

The two did a little handshake thing before giving each other a brotherly hug.

"Jack you were amazing!"

"Sam I did it all for you man. It was all for you."

***

The rest of the boys of Stonehill finished very well and Pete was anxious to see if Stonehill had made States.

The team, the Winchesters, Caleb, Pete, and everyone else at the race approached the score booth.

The announcer then spoke. "Everyone awesome job today. This was a fantastic Districts Race. I want to remind everyone of how this works. Top three teams qualify for States. First we are going to give out the trophies for the individual finishers."

The announcer then announced the third and second place girl finisher before announcing Anna as the first place winner. Sam and the team cheered loudly as Anna stood on the first place block. Then Jack also received his first place award.

Then the announcer said, "Before I award the team trophies we all wanted to mention something. Last week a tragic accident occurred in the Stonehill Forest."

Sam paled at the words. The guy was talking about him.

"Two runners were injured by a large animal. However, the boy with more serious injuries is well known to everyone in the running community. Sam Winchester has been winning every race he runs in this year. His absence in the race today was unfortunate, but his presence was strongly felt by his team, as the young man cheered for everyone quite loudly I may say."

Everyone chuckled at that.

"We wanted to mention that along with being a fantastic runner, Sam Winchester is a hero. Last week in the woods, Sam saved two fellow teammates from the dog, putting his life in jeopardy. Sam will you please come up here."

The announcer looked at Sam. Sam was shocked. They were recognizing him. Dean nudged Sam and told him to get up there. Sam then began crutching up to the announcer.

The announcer shook Sam's hand. Sam noticed that everyone was looking up Sam with a mixture of respect and sympathy.

The announcer continued. "Sam, today you are being awarded the State of Utah Outstanding Citizen Award for putting others before yourself and constantly showing maturity well beyond your years."

Sam felt like he was going to cry as the announcer held up the plaque with Sam's name on it. Sam looked around as everyone began screaming and cheering. Sam found his dad's face in the crowd. John was glowing with pride for his son and Sam felt his heart swell as he took notice of his dad's facial expression. Dean went up to hold Sam's plaque for him as the two walked back to the team.

The clapping and cheering for Sam continued for several more minutes.

Eventually everything died down and the girls' teams were announced. Stonehill came in first place. Sam and the boys cheered loudly for the girls.

Finally, it was time for the boys. "And the first place boys team that will be representing this district in the state meet next Saturday is…Stonehill High School."

Everyone began screaming. The boys ran up to the first place podium. Jack then yelled for Sam to join them. Sam crutched up. Jack told Sam to sit on the block. Jack then grabbed Sam's crutches.

"Sam we want you to hold the trophy Sam."

"No Jack you won the race."

"Sam we couldn't have done this without you. We all want you to hold the trophy."

The trophy was then placed in Sam's hands as everyone continued cheering for the boys. Pictures were taken and newspapers began interviewing Jack, Sam, and Anna.

All John, Dean, and Caleb noticed though was the smile on Sam's face. Sam was nowhere near fully recovered yet, but he was on his way.

John knew that he and Sam may butt heads all the time, but he loved Sam and never before felt more pride in Sam than he did today. His baby was alive and although had a long road of recovery ahead, John knew today as he watched Sam smile the brightest smile that he had seen in weeks, that everything would be okay. Sam would be okay.

John, Caleb, and Dean watched on with smiles on their face as Sam continued to recover emotionally and the three men knew this would lead to Sam making a full recovery physically very soon. Sam was alive and recovering, and that is all that mattered.

***

Well I am very sad to see my first story ever end, but I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you again to everyone! I could never have written this story without the reviews you guys gave. Thank you so much!! :)


End file.
